Retrospectiva
by Kanon21-5
Summary: Levantándose el niño para recoger aquella flor que semanas atrás su madre recibiría de manos de su padre, congelándola para que pudiera durar más tiempo…. Se llevó la sorpresa de que alguien le extendía amablemente la flor. Levantó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos vidriosos de una sonrojada niña en cuclillas sonriéndole suavemente. Algo bueno vendría de esto… Sasuhina Oneshot


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes e historia original son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. El presente escrito toma como referencia algunos personajes y crea una historia de original autoría de Kanon21-5

-O-

_"Algunas cosas del pasado desaparecieron pero otras abren una brecha al futuro y son las que quiero rescatar." Mario Benedetti _

No sabía cómo había terminado ahí, pero había terminado ahí, sentada en silencio, con la mirada fija en aquel sujeto hincado, trajeado, sonriéndole de lado, con sus ojos perdidos en ella.

Le dolían las mejillas, le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Le lloraban los ojos de felicidad y lo contagiaba, lo contagiaba de alegría. ¿Cómo habían terminado ahí? No lo sabían, nadie lo sabía. Ni sus padres, ni sus familiares, mucho menos el mesero y los demás comensales en aquel restaurant que los miraban expectantes. Pero él estaba ahí, hincado; y ella estaba ahí, sentada; y ellos estaban ahí.

En una propuesta de matrimonio.

Muchas personas se preguntaban cómo es que un par de seres opuestos como ellos pudieran ser pareja, una que lleva quince años de noviazgo ¡quince!

Y ciertamente, ellos no necesitaban dar explicaciones a nadie. Solo ellos conocían su historia y la extraña evolución del amor, ¡ellos se amaban! Y en esos asuntos, no hay explicación o razón.

Así que Hinata con el sonrojo claro en su rosto; y Sasuke con su nerviosismo marcado en el temblar en la mano, estaban a punto de cambiar sus vidas.

Con una propuesta de matrimonio un tanto común para el resto de las personas, y sumamente especial e importante para Hinata que conocía a la perfección la vida de Sasuke, mientras, el resto de los comensales y meseros esperaban la respuesta.

—Hinata... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

.

.

.

— Así que ¿Cómo te ha ido? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos hemos visto

—Si… lamento no haberme comunicado antes.

—¿Cómo te la pasaste en Navidad con tus amigos?

—Bien, cenamos mucho…

El hombre en el sillón miraba con una sonrisa al joven sentado al frente. Tomaba su libreta y pluma meramente por inercia, pues sabía que aquella cita no era de consulta.

— ¿Recuerdas a la chica de la que te contaba algunas veces? La que siempre ha estado conmigo, la que me apoyaba. Ella y yo hemos pensado en vivir juntos.

— ¿Hinata? ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es una muy buena noticia Sasuke! Y… ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

—Pues… yo se lo sugerí a ella. No estoy completamente seguro si funcionará pero, creo que deberíamos empezar con eso.

Sasuke tenía la vista al suelo pensativo, el hombre lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Estas emocionado? — preguntó.

—Sí— contestó el joven con tono serio.

Para su psicólogo, esta simple muestra de alegría significaba mucho para la personalidad de Sasuke. Un chico como el tan reservado y hermético, el simple hecho de aceptar a alguien en su vida era un gran avance, un logro.

—He pensado en proponerle matrimonio. Pero creo que sería ir muy rápido.

—Pues llevan saliendo bastante tiempo.

—Sí, pero, ya sabes… quisiera ir lento. Hinata es, especial. No quiero que se sienta insegura o forzada.

—Pues solo tú tendrás razón. ¿Y sus padres?

—Están de acuerdo con que vivamos juntos. Pero con ciertas restricciones. Ya sabes que su familia es muy conservadora.

—Si, lo recuerdo…

Ok, esto para su psicólogo Ryusei realmente fue una buena noticia. El gran Sasuke Uchiha aceptaba completamente alguien en su vida, en su mundo, en sus sueños. Tomaba la iniciativa y guiaba su propia vida, superaba el dolor y la soledad. Esa chica llamada Hinata le había devuelto esa luz que necesitó durante tanto tiempo.

—Espero que sean muy felices, Sasuke.

...

—Me he graduado de la escuela.

—¿Si? Que bien. Ahora eres todo un arquitecto. Felicidades.

—Tsk, gracias.

—¿Y Hinata? ¿Cómo va su relación?

—Bien, ella también se ha graduado.

—¿De…?

—Trabajo social.

—Vaya, Hinata sí que tiene aptitud para eso. — tomó un sorbo de su café.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza. Las sesiones con el tendían a ser cortas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde _aquel _incidente, sin embargo, el joven guardaba esa costumbre de visitarlo de vez en cuando para charlar un poco.

—¿Hay alguna oportunidad empleo?

—Sí. Me han llamado de un despacho. Comenzaré a laborar el próximo lunes.

Sasuke tomo una de las galletas del plato del centro. Ryusei tomó algunas notas en su libreta y acomodó sus anteojos. Pasaron un buen rato en un silencio que en ocasiones se veía interrumpido por los sonidos al comer o sorber.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—¿Ah?

—Itachi, ¿Lo extrañas?

—Hum…

—Siento tocar este tema. Pero, es necesario dejar fluir el dolor constantemente.

—Tsk.

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de su café. Jugó con la taza en su mano. El psicólogo Ryusei lo miraba con curiosidad y anotaba ciertas cosas. El tratar a Sasuke tantos años le habían servido para conocer hasta el más mínimo movimiento del chico.

El Dr. Ryusei sabía que Sasuke lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba. Aunque no lo dijera, un hermano menor siempre necesita de su hermano mayor. A pesar de las peleas, de los conflictos y disgustos. Itachi siempre estuvo para Sasuke.

—¿Seguirás contando con el apoyo que te dejó Itachi?

—Sí. Itachi estableció en su testamento que el dinero se seguirá abonando a mi cuenta mensualmente hasta que me casé. En el momento en que contraiga matrimonio, los demás bienes estarán a mi disposición.

—Él, él pensaba en todo…

—Así es…— Y una sonrisa amarga salió de los labios de Sasuke.

—Debo irme. Fue poco tiempo, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—No te preocupes Sasuke, Siempre es un placer verte.

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta del consultorio. El Dr. Ryusei tomó la manija de la puerta.

—Rayos, olvidé mi cartera…

Sasuke se regresó a la pequeña sala de estar del consultorio. El Dr. abrió la puerta y se encontró con la linda Hinata sentada en la sala de espera.

—¿Hinata? No sabía que estabas aquí…

—Bu-buenas tardes Dr. — Respondió la muchachita haciendo una leve reverencia. —Vine a acompañar a Sasuke kun.

—Lamento el que te hayamos hecho esperar…

—¡Oh! No se preocupe por eso. No importa el tiempo que pase aquí. A él le gusta y necesita venir de vez en cuando con usted. — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hinata ¿Nos vamos?

Apareció Sasuke en la escena. Ella se tomó del brazo del joven y ambos salieron de aquel lugar. El Dr. Ryusei los miró con una pequeña sonrisa. _Sí que han crecido, y ella siempre al pendiente de él… _pensó.

…

—Así que entrarás a la universidad.

—Sí, he sido aceptado.

—Sabía que no sería un problema para ti… — halagó.

—Tsk, gracias.

—¿A qué carrera entraste?

—Arquitectura.

—Vaya… sí que tienes aptitud para eso. El dibujo y las matemáticas se te dan muy bien.

—Tsk, sí.

—¿Y Hinata a que entrará?

—Trabajo social.

—¡Vaya! Ella será una licenciada muy noble.

—Sí. — contestó Sasuke con un ligero, muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Rubor que no cualquiera notaría, pero su psicólogo sí, tras esto, anotó unos puntos en su libreta.

—¿Estarás en un colegio privado?

—Así es. Escuché que tienen muy buena formación en el ámbito de la arquitectura…

—Itachi ha sido de gran ayuda…

—Sí… eso, eso hubiera querido.

Pasaron en silencio sorbiendo sus tazas de café.

…

—Tuve una crisis.

—¿Crisis?

—Sí, estaba con Hinata. Ella me ayudó mucho. Estaba conmigo cuando lo necesitaba, y se iba cuando quería estar solo. Pero nunca me dejó solo en el departamento. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí.

Las palabras de Sasuke eran frías y sin emoción aparente, pero, aquel hombre lo conocía más allá de los murmullos y estereotipos de la gente, sabía perfectamente que sus palabras estaban cargadas de agradecimientos hacía esa chica.

El Dr. Ryusei asintió invitándolo a continuar.

—Ese día me iba a ver con Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Sin embargo, por alguna plática que había tenido con Naruto empecé a sentirme mal. Empezaba a verlos como familia, a esos tres los comenzaba a ver como algo importante. Y me sentí fatal ¿Por qué toda mi familia murió? No quería que ellos murieran, en el fondo, en el fondo no quería que eso pasara. Y sentí paranoia.

—¿Y Hinata?

—¿ah?

—¿Hinata? ¿Ella no es familia para ti?

—No, ella es parte de mí. Hinata es mi complemento, mi cuerpo. Hinata no es mi familia porque Hinata es mi novia.

—Entiendo… — realmente lo entendía, Hinata era _diferente _— continúa…

—Tenía miedo de perderlos, miedo a que ellos también se fueran como papá y mamá, como Itachi… estaba en mi cuarto, justo terminaba de arreglarme cuando me vi en el espejo y las imágenes de _ellos _vinieron a mi mente. La sangre en el piso, la atmosfera pesada, el silencio aturdidor, la gravedad aumentada, y ellos yacientes sin ritmo cardiaco, muertos, muertos. Los veía, yo los veía. Y lo sentía, sentía todo como aquella vez pero… en esta ocasión ni siquiera tenía a mi hermano…

—Me desesperé, sentía cómo mi respiración se agitaba y mi pecho se oprimía. Trate de correr pero todo me daba vueltas, estaba jodidamente arruinado. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto difícilmente y tropecé. Intenté levantarme pero sentía que me jalaban al piso de nuevo.

—Y escuchaba, escuchaba las voces de aquellas personas, los gritos desgarradores, los balazos, los llantos, pero… esta vez no estaban aquellos "tranquilo, todo va a estar bien" de mi hermano mientras cubría mis ojos y mi boca. Esta vez él me sonreía como antes de que pasara aquel accidente pero, la sonrisa era vacía, temerosa.

—Estaba sudando, podía sentirlo. Empecé a desesperarme. Me arrastré a la sala y tomé el teléfono. Con mis manos temblando le marqué y me contestó. La única persona que podría ayudarme en aquel momento, la única que podría tranquilizarme. No quería preocuparla, tampoco quería pedir ayuda pero… te juro que sentía que me salía de control. No quería hacer algo malo, porque eso implicaría preocuparla. Hinata me contestó.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Hinata… Hinata llegó conmigo. Me tranquilizó con palabras, me tomaba de las manos y estuvo conmigo siempre. Con el tiempo me tranquilicé.

El Dr. Ryusei sabía que Sasuke era de pocas palabras, y más con esos temas. Lo que realmente lo impresionaba era la acción de Hinata. ¿Acaso esa chica estaba logrando lo que el medicamento no lograba? ¿Será que Sasuke estaba cambiando? Definitivamente, Hinata Hyuga la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, le estaba devolviendo al chico la luz en su vida, logrando un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, entre luz y oscuridad. Él era tan reservado y ella era tan tímida que su relación fluía a un ritmo lento.

—Por cierto… me han dado la herencia de mi hermano Itachi. Hay suficiente dinero y bienes para el resto de mi carrera y unos años más. Es todo lo que ahorraba Itachi mientras trabajaba en el extranjero.

Eso fue todo lo que hablo Sasuke ese día, y el Dr. Ryusei lo comprendió. Sasuke tuvo un arranque de querer ser escuchado y eso hiso.

Tocaron la puerta, y el Dr. se levantó a atender.

—¡Hinata! Que gusto verte.

—Buenas tardes Dr. Ryusei. — Respondió Hinata a modo de saludo. — Si no es molestia, he venido por Sasuke-kun.

—Claro Hinata, le hablaré. Por cierto… Gracias.

—Gracias ¿Por qué? — lo miro desconcertada.

—Por la luz.

Sasuke llegó y ambos chicos se fueron tomados del brazo.

El Dr. se limitó a observarlos.

_Algo bueno está por venir _pensó.

…

—Hola, Sasuke.

—…

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Hump, ¿Cómo debía de estarlo?

El Dr. soltó un suspiro y continúo tomando su taza de café.

—¿Puedo irme de aquí?

—Sasuke… hace tiempo que no platicas…

—Hump.

—Sasuke…

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

Sasuke se levantó de golpe en un estado de furia.

—Necesito que te calmes.

—¡¿Y cómo mierdas pretendes que me calme?!

—Sasuke….

—Me largo de aquí.

Sasuke caminó hacía la salida golpeando un muro fuertemente. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hinata. El chico siguió caminando seguido por su inseparable novia, siempre en silencio y con mirada preocupada.

…

—Hola Sasuke

—Hola….— contestó con tristeza, esto no pasó desapercibido por el Dr. Ryusei.

—¿Cómo estás?

Sasuke suspiró.

El psicólogo lo comprendió. Sasuke estaba un poco (o muy) enojado por algo. Seguramente sería por su hermano ya que en los últimos años el resentimiento de Sasuke hacia Itachi aumentaba considerablemente a medida que el menor de los Uchiha crecía y necesitaba más de una figura mayor. Cuando el Dr. Ryusei se enteró de que Hatake Kakashi sería el tutor de Sasuke en asuntos escolares no sabía si ponerse contento o tensado; además de Sasuke otros dos jóvenes estaban bajo el cuidado de Kakashi. Naruto, un chico huérfano y un tanto revoltoso, y Sakura, la hija de unos adinerados comerciantes que dejaban a la chica prácticamente a su suerte (y con tarjeta de crédito…) El Dr. Ryusei sabía que Kakashi era un excelente ser humano aunque un tanto descuidado, distraído, impuntual, desvergonzado, callado, serio y con métodos poco ortodoxos para lograr que sus pupilos lograran un buen desempeño académico; pero buena persona, después de todo.

Cuando Sasuke le marcó esa mañana para pedirle una cita, supo al instante que algo malo había pasado. No era como en las otras ocasiones cuando Sasuke iba a fuerzas a las citas en las cuales simplemente permanecía en silencio mientras observaba la taza de café y las galletas. Pero esta vez sería diferente pues Sasuke no necesitaba _saber que tenía a alguien _si no, _platicar con alguien._

—¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

—Itachi, vino a verme,

—¿Sí? No lo sabía.

—Solo estuvo un día. — contestó Sasuke.

—¿Pelearon?

El Dr. tomó un sorbo de café; seguramente preparándose para la plática acerca de la más reciente peleada entre los hermanos Uchiha. Sin embargo, lo que paso enseguida simplemente le robó el aliento.

—Murió.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Murió. Itachi murió.

Ambos se quedaron callados. El Dr. Ryusei tratando de asimilar la noticia que Sasuke le estaba dando. Enterarse de la muerte del Uchiha mayor le cayó como balde de agua fría.

—Itachi… muerto. — alcanzó apenas a articular el psicólogo.

—Sí. — lo confirmó Sasuke.

La tarde pasó con ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. El mayor de ellos esperó con paciencia a que el chico hablara.

Cerca de cinco horas después, a eso de las diez de la noche, Sasuke habló.

—Estábamos discutiendo. — Comenzó — Yo le reclamaba por haberme dejado solo tantos años.

Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y prosiguió.

—Llevábamos un buen tiempo discutiendo. El me repetía que todo había sido por mi bien. Estábamos en mi departamento, el me pidió que habláramos en algún otro lado un poco más despejado. Y yo… — se removió en su asiento— yo, accedí. — completó con voz sombría. Sasuke permaneció en silencio en un claro estado de no saber que decir.

—Íbamos en su auto. — Articuló — En completo silencio, pero no sé por qué volvimos a discutir, maldición… ni siquiera recuerdo por qué… — Llevó sus manos hacía sus cabellos y se despeinó.

—Empecé a gritarle, Itachi me pidió que me calmara. Él iba muy sereno y eso me molestó aún más. Mi hermano me pedía que me tranquilizara pero yo… yo estaba furioso, enojado, yo… — hizo una pausa. Tomo aire y con un suspiro se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la ventana observando las luces de la ciudad brillar. Continuó dándole la espalda.

—Hicimos un alto en un semáforo. Yo estaba hecho una furia, Itachi me repitió que todo lo había hecho por mi bien, su abandono hacía mi persona era por darme una mejor vida. Que no estaba conmigo pero que me cuidaba desde lejos. Todo esto… todo yo, yo solo quería saber por qué me había dejado solo y a mi suerte. Él me sonrió. Me tocó la frente como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño; y me abrazó.

—Entonces, me dijo al oído que me quería y que lo perdonará. Me sonrió. Y nos chocaron. Un tráiler nos chocó. — Sasuke tomó aire, se escuchaba como estaba sollozando. —No supe que pasó, Itachi me abrazó fuertemente, un sonido me ensordeció y la oscuridad llegó a mis ojos. —Volvió a pausar, esta vez sollozaba con más fuerza. El Dr. Ryusei lo miró con tristeza.

—Desperté 24 horas después en la cama de un hospital. Me dolía un poco la cabeza y no llevaba yeso alguno. Me levanté y me senté en la camilla, ahí estaba Hinata con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Me miró con ternura, y me contó la verdad. Con esa honestidad y tacto que le caracteriza. Me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo lo que lo dejara ir. Los recuerdos llegaron a mí como un flashazo, la discusión, el semáforo, el choque. Y lloré, lloré fuertemente sobre su hombro. Esta vez, ella me consoló.

Sasuke lloró con más libertad sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Han retrasado el funeral para que yo pueda asistir, es hoy. Debo irme… — dijo un poco más calmado. —Hinata me espera afuera.

—Iré con ustedes.

—Claro, primero pasaré al baño a lavarme la cara.

El Dr. Ryusei tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta de su consultorio. Encontró a la noble Hinata sentada en la sala de espera leyendo un libro. Fue ahí cuando cayó en razón de que la pobre joven llevaba esperando más de seis horas.

—¡Hinata! Qué pena, no sabía que estabas aquí… te hubiera ofrecido un vaso de agua, algo de comer, invitado a pasar, lo siento mucho.

—No se preocupe Dr. — Le contestó dándole una cálida sonrisa. — No fue nada la espera, ¿Sasuke-kun ya está listo? Me alegro que le haya hecho bien platicar con usted… — agregó sonrojada.

—La que ha sido de gran ayuda has sido tú… Hinata.

La chica le miró incrédula, Sasuke apareció a los segundos y ambos fueron hacía el cortejo fúnebre de Itachi. Sasuke no volvió a llorar.

También aparecieron Naruto con sus animosos comentarios, Sakura y sus abrazos y Kakashi con su apoyo moral.

Hinata estuvo todo el tiempo aferrada del brazo de Sasuke.

…

—Escuché que discutiste con Itachi.

—Hump

—¿Qué pasó?

—…

El Dr. Ryusei suspiró.

—¿Puedo irme ya?

—Sasuke…

Sasuke bufó.

—¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

—Tsk, bien.

—¿Y Hinata?

—En una fiesta con sus amigas.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?

—Bien…

Fue todo lo que hablaron ese día.

…

—Hola Sasuke, tiempo sin verte.

—Tsk, sí.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cumpleaños número 14?

—Bien…

—Llevas dos años sin pasarte por aquí, pero no creas que por eso no te he puesto atención ¿eh? — le guiñó el ojo.

—Hump, Itachi te ha mantenido al tanto.

—Así es…

—¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

—Bien, sin problemas

Sasuke tomó una galleta.

—Llevo casi un año sin ver a mi hermano.

—¿Pero se ha comunicado contigo?

—Sí, pero tiene mucho trabajo.

—El no deja de pensar en ti.

—Tsk, pues dice.

—Le va bien en su trabajo.

—Es director de la empresa.

—¿Ya? Demasiado rápido. Es un buen trabajador.

—Tsk. Debo irme, quedé de verme con Hinata en el cine.

—Que te vaya bien.

…

—Hola Sasuke.

—Hola…

—¿Tienes algo nuevo que contarme?

—Tsk.

—¿Cómo está Itachi?

—No quiero saber de él.

—Sasuke…

—No está conmigo…

Tomó nota en su libreta.

…

—Te vi junto a una niña hace rato afuera…

—Hmp.

—Incluso te veo con ella seguido.

—Es mi novia.

—¿Eh?

—Hinata, la chica de ojos claros, es mi novia.

—¿Ah sí?

El niño asintió.

—¿No están muy pequeños para eso? — preguntó con picardía tratándose de ganar la confianza del niño.

El pequeño rio quedito y le contestó. —Es mi novia, tenemos ocho años, tampoco es como si nos fuéramos a casar. — rio tímidamente.

Sasuke era de pocas palabras. Era común escuchar a un niño de ocho años decir que otra niña es su novia, pero no en el caso de Sasuke. Con él, las cosas pasaban diferentes.

—Oh… Espero que duren mucho tiempo.

—Gra-gracias.

El niño en ocasiones mostraba esa inocencia perdida.

—Escuché que Itachi se fue del país.

Sasuke bajo su mirada triste.

—Si… se ha despedido de mí.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Sí… bastante.

…

—Uchiha Sasuke… — leía un hombre mientras veía un expediente en sus manos.

—Así es, será tu nuevo paciente. — comentó un hombre robusto y con lentes que fumaba un gran puro y acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio. —En ese expediente hemos archivado los datos generales del niño que se te asignó, así como también el historial de su familia. Ya sabes los pasos que se siguen en este tipo de casos. La trabajadora social Anami está con Sasuke en el parque.

—De acuerdo. — Ryusei se levantó de su asiento y salió de la dirección de aquel edificio de consultorio de psicólogos. Caminó a través del pasillo, giró a la izquierda y a la tercera puerta, justo al lado de la sala de espera entró a lo que es su consultorio.

Pasó por la pequeña salita y caminó hasta su escritorio. Dejó el expediente sobre él y se dirigió al baño que había dentro de la habitación. Lavó sus manos, salió, fue a la cafetera que se encontraba junto a un mueble con muchos libros, se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la gran silla tras su escritorio.

Tomó el expediente. Volvió a leer el nombre impreso en la portada. _Uchiha Sasuke. _Abrió el expediente y lo leyó.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Julio._

_Edad: 7 años dos meses cumplidos._

_Escolaridad: 1er año de la escuela primaria._

_Observaciones de la trabajadora social: Conozco a Sasuke desde que nació. Fui amiga de sus padres, unos empresarios famosos y con muy buena condición económica. La familia Uchiha gozaba de gran prestigio social, aparecían frecuentemente en los medios de comunicación y no era para más, los Uchiha tenían una red de comercio en toda la región y además poseían bienes en empresas privadas. Fugaku era el padre de familia que a pesar de mostrar frialdad era un buen ser humano. Mikoto Uchiha era la madre, una mujer sumamente hermosa y amable y cuidadosa de sus hijos. Pocas veces intervenía en el trabajo de su esposo. Itachi, es el primogénito, un niño bastante maduro para su edad, es muy inteligente y eso lo demuestra en sus buenas notas en el colegio. Su padre quería que Itachi heredara en un futuro la dirección de la empresa propia de la familia y la red de negocios a la que se encuentran afiliados, por lo tanto, trata de preparar a Itachi mediante maestros personales y clases extras. El menor de los Uchiha es Sasuke. Sasuke es un niño muy lindo y pasivo, he notado que siempre trata de superar a su hermano mayor para que su padre lo note, sin embargo, Fugaku prestaba más atención a Itachi muy contrario a Mikoto, quien siempre animaba al niño. Itachi por el otro lado, quiere bastante a su hermano menor y siempre trata de cuidarlo y protegerlo a pesar de sus pocos ratos libres. El primero de septiembre del año en curso, "La tragedia de los Uchiha" –como fue conocida en los medios de comunicación- ocurrió. No sé muy bien los datos por la discreción que el gobierno le dio al hecho, pero al ser amiga de la familia pude conocer más de esta tragedia que el resto de las personas. _

_Debido a una mala inversión por parte de Fugaku y a una traición de algún socio de la corporación, la empresa de los Uchiha entro a una crisis económica preocupante. Una banda de mafiosos del país fueron los causantes de la muerte de Fugaku y Mikoto. Por un mal juego del dinero los líderes de esa mafia asesinaron a sangre fría a Fugaku y Mikoto. _

_Por palabras de Itachi, se sabe que una noche los mafiosos entraron a la mansión Uchiha asesinando a los guardias, se desplazaron a través del edificio llegando hasta el cuarto donde dormían sus padres. Itachi cuenta que los vio llegar, e inmediatamente quiso avisarles a sus padres pero era demasiado tarde. Los intrusos estaban subiendo las escaleras. Al tenerlos de espaldas a él, Itachi corrió en silencio hasta la habitación de su pequeño hermano. Lo tomó y sin decirle nada entro junto con él al armario no sin antes escribir en el pizarrón sobre el escritorio la siguiente nota "Jueves, práctica de natación Sasuke e Itachi. Se quedarán a dormir con sus amigos". Ya una vez adentro del armario procuró que su pequeño e inquieto hermano permaneciera callado. Itachi cuenta que le cubrió los oídos de Sasuke justo al sonar los disparos y gritos desgarradores de su madre. Sasuke lloraba pero él le decía al oído "todo va a estar bien hermanito, tu hermano mayor va a protegerte". Itachi escuchó como los mafiosos decían que buscarían a los hijos. Entraron al cuarto de Sasuke, inspeccionaron el lugar. Encontraron la nota que minutos antes escribió Itachi y sin más, se marcharon. Debo de admitir que fue muy astuto de su parte._

_Han pasado algunas semanas de aquel atentado. Itachi me pidió personalmente ayuda psicológica para su pequeño hermano. Sasuke se encuentra trastornado. Se ha vuelto más callado, serio, indiferente, se aparta de los demás niños y no muestra interés en las cosas. Hace poco se enteró de que su hermano Itachi sería enviado al extranjero con un tío lejano de la familia. Sasuke se ha puesto triste por la noticia, siente que su hermano lo ha traicionado. _

Cerró el expediente, paso una mano por su cabello y giró su silla para quedar frente al gran ventanal que se encontraba en su consultorio. Leer el expediente del niño lo dejaba desconcertado. Ciertamente era un psicólogo, pero no esperaba que le asignaran un caso de gran magnitud y complejidad como ese. Definitivamente, Sasuke necesitaría de mucha ayuda en el futuro. Podía ver el jardín y el roble frondoso que sombreaba el lugar. Justo debajo de sus grandes ramas se encontraba la trabajadora social Anami sonriéndole a su pequeña sobrina que se columpiaba levemente en el juego.

Vio a Sasuke sentado al pie del árbol.

Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y se dirigió afuera.

—Licenciada Anami, ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

La mencionada volteó dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

El Dr. Ryusei saludo con la cabeza a la pequeña Hinata quien se sonrojo al instante. Los adultos caminaron un poco y situándose a una distancia considerable de los juegos, el Dr. comenzó a hablar.

—He leído el expediente de Sasuke.

Inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a comentar acerca del caso del niño, si pasividad, su indiferencia, su cambio de personalidad etc. Cuando algo en los niños llamó su atención.

Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado al pie del árbol, sostenía una rosa blanca entre sus manos. Una oleada de ventisca sacudió las ramas de aquel árbol llevándose consigo la flor que sostenía Sasuke.

Levantándose el niño para recoger aquella flor que semanas atrás su madre recibiría de manos de su padre, congelándola para que pudiera durar más tiempo…. Se llevó la sorpresa de que alguien le extendía amablemente la flor. Levantó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos vidriosos de una sonrojada niña en cuclillas sonriéndole suavemente.

_Algo bueno vendría de esto…_

.

.

.

—Hinata... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica con llanto en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara rememoró todos los momentos pasados en su inusual relación.

—Sí, acepto casarme contigo.

Los comensales y meseros estallaron en aplausos, Hinata y Sasuke se fundieron en un abrazo que marcaría la continuidad de una vida juntos.

Del otro lado del restaurant se encontraba el Dr. Ryusei sonriente ante la escena. Sacó la libreta de notas que durante tanto tiempo había utilizado en las consultas de Sasuke y apuntó lo que sería la última observación:

_Sasuke ha mejorado con los años. Podría decirse que ha encontrado su motivación y su luz para vivir. Sasuke ha aprendido a vivir con su pasado y sobre todo, lo ha combinado con su futuro. Sé que Hinata lo seguirá apoyando el resto de su vida. Puedo decir que Sasuke, ahora es feliz…_

_FIN_

_-O-_

¡Hey hey, hey! ¿Cómo están personitas?

En esta ocasión les traje un fanfic SasukexHinata, con motivo de mi participación en el reto "Amigo secreto" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas". Mi amigo secreto fue FranTargaryen, quien me escribió tres peticiones, de las cuáles tomé la primera: "Un SasuHina, puede ser UA o del mundo ninja. Un amor lento, que puede ser algo sutil(leve SasuHina) o enfocados llanamente en ambos, lo único que pido es que no contenga OOC y si contiene Romance/Humor sería perfecto, pero no es algo necesario :)". Escogí esta opción ya que a algunas personas les gusta mucho el romance ¿no?. Mi experiencia con la escritura de este fanfic fue variada, al principio me causó mucha dificultad ya que no era una pareja a la que era muy fan, así que leí varios fanfics para inspirarme. Después fue escoger la trama, dadas las características de los personajes opté por desarrollarlo en un universo alternativo. La idea de dar un leve sasuhina y relatar la historia a base de pequeñas consultas contadas "de atrás pa' delante" fue influenciada por un comercial que ví hace tiempo cuyo nombre no recuerdo x.x

¿Se dieron cuenta como cambiaba la actitud de Sasuke conforme regresaban los años? :DD espero que sí, jajaja en fín, para ser mi primer sasuhina no quedó muy mal ¿o sí? T_T, naaa estoy contenta con el resultado.

Saludos, FranTargaryen J

En fín, en otras noticias… para los que siguen mi fanfic "Tres niños y un ANBU" lamento la demora con la continuación jeje ._.'' pero en estos días hay conti en un pequeño drabble. Gracias por su apoyo.

Fans del Kakasaku! Subiré próximamente un especial de Navidad!


End file.
